Path Of Hellfire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With tension surrounding Wrestlemania weekend, what'll happen when things get changed drastically? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**April 1st 2016…**_

"_Fuck your booking ideas and fuck you!" Amanda yelled before she slammed the door to the creative team room… and Finn walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders._

"_Bad writing?" Finn asked._

"_They won't budge on me alerting the referee just after Bayley and Yukie's title match!" Amanda replied, Finn reading the script and seeing that Yukie winning would be reversed into a disqualification victory for Bayley._

"_And it says here that we have to scold Yukie for disrespecting the Balor Club's name." Finn responded as he pointed it out._

"_Not doing it, don't care if we get backstage heat for it. I'm sick of these writers, they're not in the ring night in and night out entertaining the crowd." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her head as he knew she was in the vice grip of a migraine._

"_You don't want to hurt her feelings. She's been chasing after this dream for the longest, but now it will be taken away from her, and she doesn't know it." Finn responded, before he managed to sit Amanda down on the couch._

"_She's been my sister since we first met…" Amanda replied, Finn crouching down to his knees and kissing her on her forehead._

"_Do we have any other choice beside this?" Finn asked._

"_Final print. Everyone's already got one." Amanda responded as they held each other._

"_Let's see how this turns out. I'm sure she'll know it was scripted for the match." Finn repiled._

"_If Brock can break the fucking rules, why can't we?" Amanda questioned, Finn resting his hands on hers._

"_Do you want to do that, Love?" Finn asked._

"_No. I'm already in enough trouble because Charlotte claimed I was too rough in our last match." Amanda responded._

"_Then we don't have any other choice. We have to follow it." Finn repiled._

_Amanda nodded as they stood up, Finn lightly kissing her hands and giving her a reassuring smile…_

**Present time…**

_'Don't kill me for this!' _Amanda thought as she stood up on the apron and explained to John Cone what she saw.

"You sure?" The veteran referee asked, Amanda nodding as Yukie noticed her by first noticing her nails painted in Essie's Licorice to match her painted wings.

"What's going on?" Yukie asked as she held the NXT Women's Championship title in her hands.

John pulled Jojo aside and explained it to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, because the NXT Women's Championship was used as a weapon, the referee is reversing the decision! Your winner by disqualification and still NXT Women's Champion, Bayley!" Jojo announced, Yukie turning shocked and angry.

"But I didn't even pick it up!" Yukie retorted angrily.

"I saw it happen!" Amanda responded as she got in the ring, John handing the title back to Bayley.

"I didn't even hit her with it! I always follow the damn rules!" Yukie explained.

"Explain that bruise forming on her head then!" Amanda responded.

"This isn't going to end well." Tom Phillips replied, Corey nodding in agreement.

"I didn't even hit her with it, I toss it away!" Yukie screamed.

"Don't lie to me and don't scream at me, I know what I saw!" Amanda responded loudly.

"We all know what we saw, Yukie clocked Bayley with the damn title!" Corey replied.

"Why don't you ever get this fired up whenever Blake, Alexa and Murphy break the damn rules?!" Byron responded.

"How is this even fair? I followed the rules and I didn't do anything. I just punched her in the face." Yukie responded as she started crying, knowing she was breaking character.

"I'm only gonna say it one more time, I know what I saw! You want to blame someone, blame the fucking writers in the back!" Amanda replied, Shane covering Rogan's ears.

"Daddy, Mommy, are Auntie Mandy and Auntie Yukie gonna be okay?" Rogan asked, Shane and Marissa turning to their youngest.

"Of course, kiddo, all friends fight at times. It's okay." Marissa responded reassuringly as Finn reached the ring and got in it, pulling Amanda and Yukie away from each other.

"But Finn… did you see me not picking it up?" Yukie asked.

"I was watching from the backstage area but the monitor went out, I didn't see the rest of it." Finn explained.

"I… I thought you were my friends. I wasn't doing anything wrong! You two… knew I wanted to be a somebody. But… I can't take it anymore! I hate you both! I hope you rot in hell with your Demon friends, because I quit!" Yukie shouted, before she got out of the ring.

"I know what I saw and she hit Bayley hard with it…" Amanda replied, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two embracing each other.

Yukie reached the backstage area, knowing she wasn't convincing enough and knowing Amanda as well as the commentators and fans had caught her hitting Bayley with the title… and she charged to the creative room, only for Hunter to stop her.

"What's with their last minute changes, old man?!" Yukie yelled at him.

"What last minute changes?" Hunter asked.

"I did not cheat. What do you think I am? The second Tajiri?" Yukie asked.

"Mandy's not lying!" Hunter responded, Yukie finally dropping the act.

"Fine, I smacked Bayley with the title! Why is it that they give that little girl in bright colors and hugger shirts everything?!" Yukie retorted. "And I'm done with this, because in the damn script it told me to hit her with the title to win... but you and your little wrestling game fucked up everything just like you, Shawn and Vince did to Bret at Survivor Series 1997!" She explained.

Hunter left and reached the _Demon Lovers_ locker room… and cautiously walked in, seeing how badly Amanda was shaking as Finn tried to calm her.

"They're on a power trip, those damn writers!" Amanda responded.

"I'm sorry about that, kiddo. But Yukie has really flipped her lid. And she's really thinking about leaving, since they've tricked her." Hunter explained.

"Where's Vince?! I'm gonna wring his fucking neck!" Amanda replied, trying to leave but Finn stopped her as her shaking didn't cease at all.

"Not now, Darlin'. You need to stay calm." Finn responded.

"He's right, kiddo, we don't want to risk another seizure." Hunter replied, gently pulling Amanda into his arms.

Amanda cringed as Hunter rested his right hand on her head… and Hunter knew that despite the Advil she had taken, Amanda's migraine hadn't budged.

"You need to try and get some rest. But if this continues, you have to get checked out before it gets worse." Hunter explained.

Amanda nodded as they let go and Hunter kissed her on her forehead before he left.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Finn rested his head on Amanda's left shoulder and kissed her on the side of her face.

"I ended up hurting her anyway…" Amanda whispered.

"Things will get better. It's not like she's going to stay mad at you forever." Finn responded.

The two grabbed their things and left… looking out at the Dallas skyline after taking her makeup off, Amanda rested her head on the headrest.

And she hoped Yukie was calming down.


End file.
